This disclosure relates to tracking the geographic location of wildlife and the like.
Geographic location is generally described in terms of longitude and latitude. Longitude is the angular distance of a location east or west of the Prime Meridian. Latitude is the angular distance of a place north or south of the Equator. Geographic location can also be described in other units
Wildlife, domesticated animals, and even humans often travel distances that are on the geographic scale. Tracking such travel is relevant to a number of issues, including migration, breeding, the spread of disease, and life activities.